The present invention is directed to communication networks, and more particularly to separate mobile networks that work cooperatively.
In the near future, wireless communication devices (pagers, cell phones, etc.) will begin incorporating secondary wireless protocols (such as Bluetooth, HomeRF, IEEE 802.11, etc.) that operate at lower power and over shorter distances. These secondary protocols generally use unlicensed spectrum and require minimal coordination with the primary communication protocol of the device (e.g., GSM, IS-95, IS-136, ReFLEX, etc.).
Potential applications of these low-power, short-range, secondary protocols are wireless connection of peripherals devices, high-speed data transfers to desktop computers and wireline networks, and establishment of short-range xe2x80x9cpico-netsxe2x80x9d between similar wireless devices.
Current wireless communication networks are subject to problems including link reliability and coverage holes requiring repeated packet retransmissions. Thus, there is a need for a method and apparatus that combines the short-range pico-net capabilities of a secondary protocol with techniques that would allow a cooperative receive/transmit diversity benefit for the primary wireless protocol.